


Clean Up Crew

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Locker Room, M/M, Showers, Smut, Team Bonding, dingdongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Liam and Garrett are kept late after practice and end up doing some team bonding in the showers. Like, a lot of team bonding. As in, S.M.U.T.That is to say, they get dirty while they get clean ;)





	Clean Up Crew

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written garriam before so you should be gentle D:

Liam sprinted down the field, dodging his teammates as he made his way to the goal. This was the third practice game coach had made them run that night. After losing their last game their training had been ramped up hard core. As a result most of the team were struggling to stay alert. Liam moved with the best of his ability. Just as he was closing in on the goal, ready to swing, a maroon blur intercepted him--shoulder connecting to Liam's gut and knocking him to the grass.

Liam felt dizzy. He could head the coach shouting as the other plays filed off the field to the showers. When Liam's vision cleared Garrett stood over him with a smirk, holding out a hand. He hauled Liam to his feet and slapped him on the back.

'You're wiped.'

'I'm fine.' Liam said.

'You would have seen that coming a mile away normally.' Garrett shrugged.

'You and you. Put the gear away and then hit the showers.' Finstock nodded to himself before stalking off to his office.

Liam sighed. The last thing he needed was to clean up after the entire team. Garrett shook his head.

'It'll be quick. C'mon.'

They grabbed the lacrosse balls off the field and cleared the extra equipment. By the time they were done the last of the team was heading out, leaving the locker room empty except for forgotten equipment and wet floors.

Liam peeled his jersey off, tossing his pads on the bench beside him.

'I'm dying.'

He leaned back, cold metal of the lockers chilling his shoulders.

'C'mon. Shower will help.' Garrett pulled him to his feet.

Liam took off his pants, glancing at Garrett out of the corner of his eye as the blond stripped to his underwear. He forced himself to look away--Garrett was wearing a pair of jockey shorts that framed his ass perfectly. Liam took a deep breath to calm himself down. It was just a shower. He'd done it a hundred times before, he could handle this.

It didn't help when Garrett stalked past him, pausing to grab a towel and shooting Liam a look.

'You need help dude?'4

'What?'

'You're just sitting there in your boxers...'

'Oh. No. Just.. spacing out.' Liam said.

Garrett gave him a smile and turned, heading to the gang showers. Liam closed his eyes and thought of his grandmother before taking off his boxers and grabbing a towel. Maybe a cold shower would be a better idea today.

He walked into the room--there were a dozen showers along the wall. Etiquette said he shouldn't take the one right beside Garrett, but he was tired and they were friends so it would be weird if he stood too far away. At least that's what he told himself.

Liam turned the water on, letting it warm up. In a few seconds the room was filled with steam. He stepped under the shower, letting the hot water soothe the aches in his muscles. He groaned involuntarily, making Garrett chuckle.

'That good, huh?'

Liam blushed.

'Dude you almost killed me with that last tackle.' Liam complained.

'Let's see.' Garrett pointed with his chin. Liam panicked. What did that mean?

Garrett sighed as Liam froze. He spun his friend around--there was a faint, fading bruise on Liam's chest where his shoulder had connected. The blond reached out, pressing against the muscle of Liam's chest gently.

Liam hissed, feeling Garrett's finger tips run across his wet skin.

'Sorry.' Garrett said.

'S'ok.' Liam muttered, turning away and grabbing the soap. He really wished he'd taken the time to jerk off that morning because as soon as Garrett touched him he felt himself chub up. Thoughts of starving orphans and old people having sex weren't doing their normal job of keeping his dick under control. He needed soap suds. Lots of soap suds.

Working up a lather, Liam heard Garrett hum softly. He glanced over, watching the water cascade down the muscles of his friend's back, to his perfectly shaped ass. Liam bit his lip. He was good at sneaking glances in the shower. Hell, most of the team checked each other out--it was normal. Just important not to get caught. Not that anyone would get razzed for being gay, but it was super awkward. Like right now.

As he stared at Garrett. And got a boner.

Garrett turned towards him and Liam angled his body away in a move that he hoped looked natural.

A sharp intake of breath made Liam glance over at his friend. Apparently he hadn't been as low key as he thought. Garrett's eyes were locked on his cock. Liam felt blood rush to his face.

Garrett chuckled, stepping under the shower again to wash the suds away. Liam took the chance to check things out. Garrett was as hard as he was, and he looked around the same size. At least he wasn't the only one getting hard in the school showers. Alone. With no one else around. Except Garrett, who had a perfect ass.

'Liam.'

‘Huh?'

'Are you done?'

'Done what?' Liam frowned.

'Staring.'

'Huh?'

'Dude, you're staring at my ass.'

'No.'

Garrett chuckled.

Liam watched as the blond turned off his shower, moving over to Liam's.

'Move over. We're sharing.'

'What?'

'Mine went cold.’

'Oh. There's other... spots.' Liam trailed off. It was one thing to watch from afar, and another to see Garrett up close. Right next to him.

Garrett grabbed Liam's shampoo. Liam sucked in a breath and tried to move back, but only succeeded in brushing his cock against Garrett's.

They both froze, hot water pouring over them. Liam felt his heart race.

Garrett looked surprised for a split second, then smirked as he reached down, grabbing hold of Liam's hard cock and giving it a squeeze.

'Forgot to put away some equipment.'

'Dude. No. Awful.'

Garrett laughed as he stroked a few times. Liam bit his lip, feeling his knees go weak.

'You cool?' Garrett said.

'God yes!' Liam gave a goofy grin. Garrett moved closer, a few scant inches between them. He leaned in, lips hovering just beyond Liam's--questioning. Liam closed the gap, taking a tentative kiss as he took hold of Garrett's cock.

Liam felt the boy hum approvingly, angling himself so his cock pressed against Liam's--taking them both in his grip and stroking. Liam shuddered in pleasure as he felt Garrett's cock head bump and press against his with every stroke.

Garrett leaned in, biting Liam's earlobe gently.

'You okay?'

'Keep going.' Liam begged.

'You close?'

Liam nodded.

Garrett released his cock and stepped back. Liam whined--it was probably the cruelest thing anyone had ever done to him.

'Stay right there.' Garrett said, heading back to the locker room.

Liam looked down at his cock--it was so hard it hurt. He stroked it slowly a few times before Garrett came back, whistling to get Liam's attention.

Liam looked up just in time to snatch something out of the air. He looked down at the tube of lube in his hands.

'You bring this to school?' He asked.

'Always be prepared!' Garrett winked. Liam stood under the shower holding the lube.

'You do know what to do with it, right?'

'What? Yes! I'm not stupid.'

'Well are you gonna look at my ass all day or are you gonna fuck me?' Garrett gave Liam's cock a squeeze.

Liam bit his lip. He pushed Garrett against the wall, making the blond moan. He stepped behind him, slicking up a finger with lube and pushing it into Garrett's ass. Garrett hissed as he felt Liam finger him slowly.

'Tight.' Liam said to himself. Garrett rested his head against the tiles. Liam nudged his leg, getting Garrett to open his stance as he added a second finger.

'You don't have to go so slow.' Garrett said. Liam smirked, shaking his head.

'Don't want to break you.' He said.

'Dude, that's the point. Break me.' Garrett said.

'You sure?' Liam asked.

'Liam...'

Liam clicked his tongue to his teeth and grabbed Garrett by the hip, removing his fingers long enough to slick up his cock and press it to Garrett's hole. He gripped the blond's hips tight, driving in with a single, fluid thrust.

Garrett arched his back, moaning into the wet tiles as Liam wrapped his arms around him, constricting tightly.

Liam rested his head between Garrett's shoulder blades.

'Did you break?' He asked with a cocky grin.

'Not yet.'

Liam licked his lips, leaning back. He gave a few smooth, slow strokes deep into Garrett's ass, making the other boy squirm. Garrett grabbed behind him, trying to find Liam's hips to pull him in faster--to set a pace. Liam made sure to move away each time. Garrett's finger tips brushing against the skin of his hips but finding no hold.

He felt Garrett get more and more frustrated. Just when he thought his friend was about to open his mouth to complain Liam jackhammered into his ass with several quick trusts. The only thing that came out of Garrett's mouth was a deep, guttural moan of pleasure.

After a few minutes of relentless pounding Liam slowed down. He was dangerously close to cumming. He pressed his forehead to Garrett's shoulder--his skin was hotter than the water cascading around them.

'More.' Garrett's voice was a strangled whisper.

Liam straightened his back, pulling out of Garrett. The blond made a noise of protest until Liam spun him around and scooped him up, pressing his back against the wall. Liam reached beneath and pushed his cock back into Garrett's tight ass, supporting his teammate's weight with his arms and using the angle and leverage of the wall to hammer into him.

Garrett moaned again, panting. He grabbed the hair on the back of Liam's head and jerked it backwards, earning a wicked smirk from the boy.

Liam waited until he was pulling out, cock head right at the entrance to Garrett's ass, then dropped down into a crouch--the force of the fall impaling Garrett on his cock, deep into his ass and ramming into his prostate.

Garrett fumbled, grabbing onto Liam's shoulders as he was lost in wave after wave of pleasure. He dug his nails into Liam's muscles, trying desperately to keep control. His cock bounced with each thrust Liam gave him.

Without warning he gave a strangled cry, Liam's hips crashing into him and hitting his prostate deep inside. Garrett gripped Liam's bicep tight as he shot thick ropes of cum all over the other boy's chest.

Liam felt Garrett's entire body tense around him--with each jet of cum Garrett's ass clamped down on his cock like a vice. The blond's body went limp, relaxing as he rode his climax. Liam growled, feeling his own climax building.

He pushed up with his legs, pinning Garrett against the wall as his thrusts became more urgent. He pulled Garrett close, giving several long, deep thrusts. As he reached the peak of his climax he bit down on Garrett's shoulder hard, shooting deep inside--legs shaking.

Liam felt the tension drain from his body. He slowly released Garrett, letting him down gently. They leaned against each other, both near to toppling over.

'How. Was. That?' Liam panted.

Garrett chuckled and leaned against the tiled wall, sliding down to the floor.

'Broke in the best way.' Garrett closed his eyes.

Liam exhaled and leaned under the spray of hot water. Now he felt relaxed.

He reached down, pulling Garrett to his feet. He chuckled as the blond grabbed the soap again.

When he was done he tossed it to Liam, pointing at his chest. Liam looked down--streaks of Garrett's cum lingered on his skin. He tried to scrub them off with his fingers, making a face.

'What?' Garrett asked.

'I always hate how it feels when it gets wet.' Liam complained.

'Use the soap and shut up.' Garrett smiled and shook his head.


End file.
